1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a submount for a light emitting device package, and more particularly, to a submount for a light emitting device package for preventing a short in the light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes (LED) and laser diodes (LD) are packaged by being connected to a submount through a flip chip process.
FIG. 1 is a plane view of a conventional submount for a light emitting device package, and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view cut along line A-A′ of FIG. 1. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a first bonding layer 12a and a second bonding layer 12b are formed separately on a substrate 10 formed of a ceramic. The first bonding layer 12a and the second bonding layer 12b are formed of a highly conductive metal such as Au. A first barrier layer 14a and a second barrier layer 14b are formed to a predetermined width on the first bonding layer 12a and the second bonding layer 12b, respectively. A first solder 16a and a second solder 16b are formed on the first barrier layer 14a and the second barrier layer 14b. The first barrier layer 14a and the second barrier layer 14b prevent interdiffusion between the first solder 16a and the first bonding layer 12a, and between the second solder 16b and the second bonding layer 12b when the first solder 16a and the second solder 16b are melted through a flip chip process, and are generally formed of Pt.
However, in the conventional submount, the first solder 16a and the second solder 16b are melted and may be mixed together during the flip chip process. Thus, as shown in FIG. 3, a solder bridge 16′ which connects the first barrier layer 14a and the second barrier layer 14b electrically can be formed.
Accordingly, when the solder bridge 16′ is formed, a short occurs in a light emitting device package.